


Wooing a Slayer

by LadyLaran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: Círdan needs a little help when it comes to wooing his Fated.  Thankfully, he has a few friends to help him out!
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi, Círdan | Nowë/Glorfindel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	Wooing a Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> Author’s Note – So I’m participating in the 2021 My Slashy Valentine exchange again this year, and I’m excited to say that the request I was given was for “old elves,” and I was given a list. So, I decided to use one I really hadn’t written before along with one of my favorites. I’m also acknowledging several favorite pairings that I’ve written in the past before, but the focus is mainly on the elves. I send a lot of gratitude to my partner in crime, Rogercat, for allowing me to use her version of Narvi for this.
> 
> Warnings – Gender bending, alternate universe
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of “the Hobbit” or “the Silmarillion.” I just like playing with Tolkien’s characters, and I don’t earn money for this.

A tall elf with long silver hair and a short beard entered the tavern, gray eyes searching the group until he found the people he was looking for. He made his way through the crowd, taking a seat with a deep sigh.

“That sounds like someone is dealing with heavy thoughts,” the hobbit lass murmured, blowing out a smoke ring. 

“More like frustration along with heavy thoughts,” Círdan commented to the two women at the table.

When Gandalf and Galadriel had come to the Grey Havens, he’d been rather intrigued with the hobbit lass and her nephew. He’d heard of Aster Baggins and how she had not only found the One Ring, withstanding its evil for so long, but had also been instrumental in bringing the Longbeard clan back to their home of Erebor. He’d taken the time to speak with the elderly hobbit, and they’d become close acquaintances. When he’d finally taken the last ship to Valinor, he’d found out that Yavanna had persuaded Aulë into creating a pub where His children, Hers, and the elves could mingle without upsetting Mandos too much.

Círdan had quickly gone to the pub, surprising the hobbit with his more youthful appearance since he’d been rejuvenated in Valinor. Due to his age, he’d kept the beard but had trimmed it back to a more manageable length. He’d been pleased to see she had been restored to her prime as well, and they had met at the pub quite often. That was where she had introduced him to Narvi, and the three of them were now close friends.

“What’s troubling you so much,” Narvi asked, brushing a braided lock of almost white-blond hair out of her eyes.

“Glorfindel,” he sighed, accepting a tankard of mead from a server before taking a deep drink of the spiced alcohol.

“Ah,” the two answered in unison, used to hearing about this particular elvish headache their friend suffered from.

“He’s not adapting well to Valinor,” he sighed. “I’ve done everything I can think of to help, but what in Eru’s name do you do with someone who is constantly on edge due to a life of combat and stress? I have no idea how to get him to relax.”

“Shag him senseless,” Narvi commented, snickering when Aster choked on her mead. “It worked a fair treat with Celebrimbor when Mahal finally brought him into the halls. That elf couldn’t calm down, even when at the forge. A good rigorous shag is always the key to putting him into a calmer state of mind.”

“Honestly, Narvi,” Aster sputtered, wiping her face with a handkerchief. “Not everything has to be about sex.”

“He asked what’s a good way to calm someone down who has issues like Glorfindel or Celebrimbor,” the dark skinned dwarf answered her friend. “For my One, it’s a good shag. It helps burn the energy and calms his mind down. I think it’d work for a certain Balrog Slayer as well as the one you’ve had your eye on all this time.”

“It wouldn’t work for him,” she said with a sigh, poking her tankard. “He doesn’t see me than anything more than a friend and company member. I swear Frodo has a better chance of wooing Kili than I do my own Cariad.”

Both Círdan and Narvi gave the hobbit a hug, and Aster drew in a deep breath before changing the subject slightly.

“Well, I can’t change that but we can help Círdan with his problem,” she began. “You have been courting for a long time now, right?”

“Millennia,” he admitted, leaning back in his seat. “The time has never been right to bond; we have each others hearts, but both of us have had our missions from the Valar. His has been a very stressful one, and the distance meant we were not able to see each other as often as we would like.”

“We need to change that,” Narvi said. “You have the time now, and neither of you have missions from the Valar hanging over your heads. I think you definitely need to move forward on your relationship; it just might be what he needs to calm down.”

“How long has it been since you two were able to simply sit down and talk,” the hobbit asked, looking at her elvish friend with concern.

“It’s been centuries,” Círdan shared, giving a tired sigh. “We would go a long time between times to meet.”

“That had to be difficult,” she said, sounding sympathetic. “I had to struggle with missing my Cariad, and I can’t imagine the struggle you two went through due to the long absent periods.”

“It wasn’t easy,” he agreed, patting her small hand. “We both took strength that our Fated was alive and waiting for us.”

“Maybe outright shagging and completing the bond isn’t what you need just yet,” Narvi mused.

“What do you mean,” he asked, looking over at the dwarrowdam.

“You two need time to really sit down and just be yourselves together,” she informed him. “Ones or not, you’ve spent more time apart than together and that’s not good for either of you.”

“She’s right,” Aster agreed, sipping her drink. “I think you need to take him on a courtship picnic or something, actually spend time together.”

“And if a little fun together is had, it’ll burn some of that restless energy off and prove to him that you’re serious about bonding,” Narvi stated with a wink.

Círdan just chuckled at Aster’s blush, then admitted something only a rare few knew.

“I’m not certain what to bring on this picnic,” he shared. “I don’t know how to cook.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re friends with a hobbit,” the younger female said with a bright smile. “I can help you get that together.”

The elf gave a smile, grateful he had such good friends, and then the trio began plotting the picnic that he would set up for his Fated.

Several days later, Círdan had a blanket spread out under some trees near a stream and he finished setting up the basket that Aster had helped him put together. The time he’d given Glorfindel to arrive was quickly approaching and while the ship builder wasn’t nervous, he was a bit worried that his Fated might not enjoy this time together.

A soft rustling pulled him away from his thoughts, and he smiled warmly when Glorfindel entered the small clearing. He rose, heading to his Fated and greeted him with a kiss.

“Hello, my love,” he murmured when the kiss ended.

“Hello to you too,” the blond haired male answered, giving him a soft smile. “You’ve chosen a lovely spot.”

“I’m happy you approve,” Círdan told him, leading him to the blanket. “I wanted to spend time with you; despite the amount of time we have been courting, we have spent more of it apart than together. We can remedy that now.”

The pair sat on the blanket, sipping on wine that the older elf had brought, and simply talked as they dined on the food that had been prepared by Aster’s careful hands. Time slipped by slowly as the couple enjoyed the opportunity to be together.

“We should do this again,” Glorfindel murmured. “I rather enjoyed this.”

“I agree,” he answered, voice quiet as well. “I want us to bond soon, love, and the best way to do so is to spend more time together. We have no more demands on us and can follow our hearts now.”

The blond lifted his head from Círdan’s shoulder, giving him a loving kiss. The other kissed him back, hand sinking into the long tresses that were flowing freely over his shoulders. There was love, passion, and joy in that simple contact, and both of their hearts were overflowing with the emotions.

“I have not been easy to be around,” Glorfindel said to him after the kiss ended, voice deeper than it had been due to the sensations he’d felt in the kiss. 

“Perhaps,” he agreed. “But I think I know how to manage that in the future. For now, though I think this is the path to take until we are ready for our bonding.”

The Balrog Slayer said nothing, simply kissing his beloved once again, and Círdan mentally thanked his friends for helping him with this. He hoped that they would be as happy as he was in that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note – It’s short, but I really liked how it turned out. I hope Alexcat does too! Thank you all for reading, and I’ll see you later. ~ Laran


End file.
